With the evolution of wireless communications systems, users have increasing demands for high-quality, high-speed and new services. Wireless communication operators and apparatus manufacturers are required to continuously improve the systems to meet user's requirements. This requires a lot of transmission resources (the transmission resources may be frequency spectrum resources such as carriers, sub-carriers, or time-frequency resources such as time slots, and may be quantified with parameters such as time, frequency, bandwidth and/or maximum allowable transmission power and the like) to support new services and meet the needs of high-speed communications. Usually, limited transmission resources have been allocated to the fixed operators and services. New available transmission resources (e.g., frequency spectrums) are very rare or very expensive. In this case, the concept of dynamic spectrum utilization, which refers to dynamically utilizing the frequency spectrum resources which have been allocated to some services but are not fully utilized, is proposed. Such application scenarios typically include a primary system (PS) and a secondary system (SS). The primary system described herein may refer to those systems that have the frequency spectrum usage right, such as a television broadcasting system or a mobile communication system which is allocated with frequency spectrum resources; while the secondary system is a system which does not have the frequency spectrum usage right and can use appropriately frequency spectrums owned by the primary system merely when the primary system does not uses the frequency spectrums. In addition, both the primary system and the secondary system described herein can both be systems having the frequency spectrum usage right, but have different priority levels on the usage of the frequency spectrums. For example, when operators deploy new base stations to provide new services, the exiting base station and the provided services have the frequency spectrum usage priority. A base station of the primary system is called a primary base station (PBS), a user of the primary system is called a primary user (PU). A base station of the secondary system is called a secondary base station (SBS). A user of the secondary system is called a secondary user (SU). For example, when the primary system is a digital television broadcasting system, the secondary system can dynamically utilize the frequency spectrum of a channel in the digital television broadcast frequency spectrum on which no program is played or the frequency spectrum of an adjacent channel to perform a wireless mobile communication without interfering with the reception of television signals.